-title undecided-
by Ryzi
Summary: Ryohei is given responsibility over Hana after she learns of the Vongola Family. But this task isn't as easy as it sounds. Follow these two headstrong characters as they clash and learn more about each other than they hope.


"Big brother?" Kyoko's voice called out to Ryohei whom was throwing punches at the hanging sandbag, he couldn't hear her over the thudding of his knuckles against the hardened nylon.

"BIG BROTHER?" She called louder, hoping he would hear her this time around. The sun guardian looked over at his younger sister, grabbing ahold of the sandbag to stop it. He wiped the sweat off his brow and shook any remaining perspiration out of his short white hair.

"Yeah Kyoko?" He asked taking a drink of water.

"Um...Well...you know Hana?" Her voice quivered slightly as she kneaded her fingers together in worry. Her brother raised an eyebrow in thought then nodded as he recalled the dark-haired girl that his younger sister often hung out with, "We-well, after classes today, Hana pulled me aside and...and she said that she had 'noticed something odd' and that...if I didn't tell her what was going on..." A tear rolled down her cheek, "She said she would stop talking to me..."

More tears were falling from Kyoko's eyes, Hana had been her best friend since elementary school, but it was also understandable to see where Hana was coming from. Kyoko had grown slightly distant after learning the secret of the Vongola, she was keeping a huge secret from her friend, and that wasn't easy in any way. Ryohei approached his sister and pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair to try and comfort her.

"I can talk to Sawada about it. Would you like that?" He asked, hoping to cheer her up. The boxer would do anything to keep Kyoko smiling. One more girl knowing about the young mafia wouldn't be too bad right? After all, all girls seemed the same to Ryohei.

-the next day-

The bell rung, dismissing the final class for the weekend. Tsuna sighed defeated as he exited the building, another test failed, he hung his head and sighed again.

"Sawada!" A rough voice called out to the young mafia boss, drawing closer. Tsuna spun around, well "stumbled" is a more accurate term, to find Ryohei running up to him.

"Hiee! U-uh! What's so urgent b-ig brother?" The sky guardian stammered in intimidation. Ryohei tightly grabbed the young boss by the shoulders and shouted an explanation of what Kyoko had come to him about yesterday. Tsuna took a moment to comprehend what had just been screamed at him.

"Well um..." He mumbled, "I think she shouldn't tell Hana...b-because that could just become an endangerment to her life, and...I-I'd rather not have someone else at risk to be hurt..." Ryohei furrowed his brow, knowing how sad his sister would be if she lost her best friend, "Bu-But, if it has to do with Kyoko's happiness..." Tsuna blushed as he thought about his crush.

"Dame-Tsuna..." A voice sighed from what seemed like nowhere, "Still an irresponsible boss, have I taught you nothing?" Reborn hopped out of a nearby tree, donning a ridiculous leafy costume, and kicked his student in the back of the head. Tsuna cried out in pain and rubbed the back of his skull.

"Sheesh Reborn, that hurt!" Tsuna continued to whine.

"A good boss should not let his personal emotions compromise the safety of those he protects." The small hit man informed. He then lowered his head, creating his signature cast shadow over his eyes as he cracked as slight smirk, "but, I can't stop something that is bound to happen sooner or later." he mumbled.

"So...She's allowed to know?" The boxer asked, rather lost.

Reborn's expression looked stern as he focused his attention to Tsuna. The clumsy boss returned the look to his tutor who motioned him to speak, mumbling something along the lines of "it's the boss' decision". Tsuna looked back at Ryohei, his face rather serious. He almost never had such an expression unless he was fighting. The sun guardian still looked rather confused, and if this didn't involve his sister, he most likely would have been off doing more of his "EXTREME training".

"Alright, she's allowed to know. As long as you will take responsibility for anything that could harm her related to our...cause." The young boss spoke with such authority that even Reborn had to admire his position. It took a moment or two for the sun guardian to fully process what he was being ordered, but nevertheless he understood and nodded in agreement, knowing that his sister would be relieved to finally remove the weight from her shoulders and rekindle her friendship.

"Thanks Sawada!" Ryohei yelled as he ran off the school property to head home.

"HAPPINESS TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, sprinting home.

Ryohei charged inside, slamming the door behind him, making his younger sister yelp in surprise.

"Big brother? Is that you? What did Tsuna say?" Kyoko asked from the living room.

The older Sasagawa proudly strode into the room his sister was in and sat next to her on the couch with a smile, knowing she would be happy to hear the news. Kyoko looked at him with eager eyes, hoping his expression meant what she hoped.

"Sawada said you could tell Hana about the situation." He left out the part about him being responsible for anything that could happen to Hana, deeming it unimportant. After all, who would come after a practically random person in an attempt to get to the Vongola Family?

Kyoko smiled brightly and hugged her brother, she didn't have to lose her best friend after all! She pulled out her cellphone and called Hana, telling her to come by tomorrow so that she could finally tell her everything that she had hidden all those years. Ryohei cracked another smile, knowing how happy he had made Kyoko.


End file.
